Bill Graves
William Grayson (born October 15, 1980) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Bill Graves. He is the current head trainer of the Flintlock Asylum with Finny Flintlock, and currently wrestles in the International Wrestling Xtreme Alliance, where he is current IWXA World Tag Team Champion with his tag team partner Zack Trent who together make up the team of New City Angels. He also wrestles in the Professional Wrestling Honor promotion where he was crowned there first PWH World Champion after a weekend tournament to launch the promotion back in early November and is still undefeated. Early career Bill Graves' career started in late January 2006, after being introduced to a man called Finny Flintlock. After an intense training regime, Bill Graves' became the first graduate from the Flintlock Asylum and was signed up to a full roster deal with International Wrestling Xtreme Alliance, currently run and owned by Chris Stoic. Yet at the same time, was offered to debut for the PWH Night of Honor show as an independent booking after Yoshihiro Kobashi spotted Bill Graves in the Flintlock Asylum while visiting potential talent. Professional Wrestling Honor PWH Bill Graves had a successful career debut on November 8, 2006, where he defeated "classic" Scott Adams and then Scott West in two grueling matches that both received 3-4 star ratings by various critics. The next night, Bill Graves wrestled a three way dance between "Mada" Adam Steel and Will Draiman, resulting in a tap out victory as a result of interference from Khaos after Will Draiman tapped out to the Redeemer. This victory rewarded Bill Graves with the crowning of the first ever PWH World Champion, going from utter unknown to world renowned champion in the space of two nights. In mid-January, Bill Graves suffered his first pinfall loss for the organisation, after being pinned in a tag team match up. The following week, Bill Graves and fellow "The Calling" member, Will Draiman, managed to defeat Bill Graves' long time rivals, "Madasteel" Adam Steel and Khaos to become PWH Tag Team Champions. Now the current PWH World Champion and PWH Tag Team Champion, Bill Graves has become the companies first and only wrestler to capture two titles, making him a decorated double champion, holding both titles simultaneously. The end of January marked the finale to a solid feud against "B-Squared" Bryan Burke as they settled there differences in a Chicago Street Fight for the PWH World Championship. It was with thanks to past squeeze, Cara Kinnear that Bill Graves successfully retained the World Championship. As Bill Graves was settling back into his routine as Champion, he successfully defended the World Championship against Adam Steel in what is said to be one of the most classic feuds the PWH promotion has ever known. During this time, Bill Graves became injured during a dangerous bump and was forced to go through successful knee surgery and drop the World Championship, feeling to hold such a belt and not defend it, was not the right thing to do. 3 months passed and finally Bill Graves made his shocking return to a PWH ring where he destroyed current World Champion Dylan Daniels and literally "threw" Daniels out of the PWH promotion with a Saviour Saint Driver to hell. A 2 night tournament began to crown a new World Champion, resulting in the finals to be a triple threat between Adam Steel and Tyler Logan in which Bill Graves captured his second World Championship reign. The second World Championship reign was defended against all comers, lasting for a 2 month stint that included capturing the PWH Tag Team Championships another 2 times with partners Ares and Ryo Suka before dropping the world title to up and comer, Justice and vacating the tag team titles after Bill Graves announced his retirement from the PWH company and signed with two major promotions, hustlePRO for Japan and BQWA for America. PWH closed its doors in May 2007 and by doing so, cemented Bill Graves as its only ever Double World Champion and Triple Tag Team Champion. Rumours have been circulating of a possible PWH re-opening and those same rumours are specifying that Bill Graves and Yoshihiro Kobashi are in talks for a possible return. International Wrestling Xtreme Alliance Bill Graves debuted in IWXA in early November 2006, teaming up with Zack Trent under the moniker New City Angels to take on The Hood Boyz to crown the first ever IWXA World Tag Team Champions. Bill Graves and Zack Trent's team were victorious, and the New City Angels became the first ever IWXA World Tag Team Champions. The next month would see the New City Angels feuding with The Monsters, a tag team formed by Monday Night Inferno! General Manager, The Professor. Recently Bill Graves was propelled to main event status after a Time Limit Draw 60 minute match up against fellow rival, "The Main Event" Matt Storm. The two fought vigorously but neither was able to pin the other. Later, the New City Angels then continued there feud with The Monsters for a further few months before The Monsters, with the help of The Professor finally beat the New City Angels for the tag team gold in a fatal four way survival of the fittest match up. The New City Angels managed to defeat Bio-Hazzard before losing to The Monsters after Khaos caused Bill Graves to be put out of action. IWXA came to a dramatic close in early March, when Finny Flintlock, the great trainer and owner of the Flintlock Asylum Wrestling School suddenly passed away. The owner, the son of Finny Flintlock, Chris Stoic (Stoic being his stage name) was too distressed to continue and closed the doors. Bill Graves, close to Finny Flintlock and seen as his second "adopted" son, was offered the running of the Flintlock Asylum. Happily, he accepted the chance to lead the future Flintlock Asylum graduates. HustlePRO HP later managed to sign Bill Graves to a major contract and began utilising Bill Graves immediately. HustlePRO was a Japanese upstart promotion, headed up by Koji Marujima, who had bought the franchise out through his sister, Jun Marujima. Bill Graves found himself involved in a Triple Threat match to crown the first King of Death Match Champion, taking on long time rival, Khaos and former tag team champion, Lucifer. Bill Graves was successful in his crusade, and after months of build up and heated words, Khaos was finally defeated. Bill Graves managed to send Khaos through a blazing table to finally pin the monster and end the long running feud. HustlePRO continued to prosper and once again Bill Graves was groomed to become a main event player, expected to step up and gain a shot at the hustlePRO Triple Crown Championship from now, former Champion, Asylum. HustlePRO eventually merged into a partnership franchise with other rival American promotion, World Rage Wrestling. The entity went under the new banner of Power Slam Pro and was expected to be a happy joining of both Japanese and American styles. As with any faerytale, not all endings are happy ones. The WRW division took over and pushed forward full steam with the traditional American booking styles of western promotions, this in turn forced Koji Marujima to sell his share of the company and relocate to Japan. To this day, Bill Graves still remains the only holder of the King of Death Match Championship and carries it with pride. Real Japan Pro Wrestling RJPW contacted Bill Graves in what was believed to be a one night deal. The Japanese mega-promotion had gone bust two years previous and on its 2 year anniversary, wanted to host a one night event. Bill Graves took part in the event and after the huge success and the fan reaction, the two former top wrestlers of RJPW, Ryujin Keito and Masahiro Nasawa funded a rebirth for RJPW alongside new financial backers, Koji Marujima and Hiroshi Sato. Koji Marujima, a long time fan of Bill Graves, signed the "redeemer saint" to a full-time contract with the newly re-launched company. Since that day, Bill Graves has been enjoying a push in the Grand Acclaim Tag Team Championship Determination League, partnering up with long-time friend and former XWA alumni, Hellraiser. The two have currently not lost a match in there bid to be crowned the first RJPW Grand Acclaim Tag Team Champions. In other RJPW related news, Bill Graves has now dedicated the Flintlock Asylum as a European Training ground for all future RJPW Talent. While RJPW operates its own Wrestling School, namely the HeavenlyGate Dojo in Japan, students are now instructed to travel to the Flintlock Asylum to enhance there European styles and showcase the technical side of the West to the Japanese audiences. Bill Graves has also decided to relocate to Japan as a result and now flies back to attend to important Flintlock Asylum matters, but is otherwise known to leave the running of the training school to Bailey Flintlock, Finny's Widow. Personal life Bill Graves and Mydajaih broke up after almost 2 years together, Mydajaih has since vanished from the active independent wrestling scene. Rumour has it that Mydajaih is living in New York and is a College Gym Teacher. Meggie Alexander and Bill Graves split up after the PWH promotion came to a close. Both parties were mutual in the break up and for a while the two were reunited at IWXA. But it proved to only be a temporary relationship. Meggie Alexander's current whereabouts are unknown. Bill Graves is currently dating Laura Belle who he met while working the PWH Promotion while she was managing and dating fellow PWH wrestler, Adam Steel. No one is sure if Bill Graves and Laura Belle were indeed having an affair or if they came together after Belle and Steel parted. It's still very early days yet for the couple. Currently they have no children. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''Saviour Saint Driver'' (Cradled Fisherman’s Powerbomb - Start off by bringing the opponent into a cradle fisherman's suplex but then lift them into a powerbomb and plant them on the canvas, holding onto there leg for a pin.) :*''Redeemer'' (The wrestler sits on the back of an opponent who is laying face down on the mat. The wrestler then grabs hold of the opponent's wrists and crosses their arms under their chin. The wrestler then pulls back on the arms, and leans back, causing pressure onto there back by stretching the opponent back also.) :*'Burning Rush' (Bill Graves unleashes a flurry of chops, hard fists, stiff kicks and spinning kicks before following up with a spinning clothesline.) :*''Burning Hammer'' (Top Rope Double Handed Hammer Smash) :*Last Serenade (A quick vicious DDT, usually hit from any location.) :*The Crucible (After being knocked against the ropes, manages to spring back and land a vicious clothesline.) :*Self-Flagelation (A triple backbreaker combo,leading into a face planted powerbomb usually followed by The Redeemer.) :*Superplex :*Rear Naked Choke Managers :*Mydajaih 2006 :*Cara Kinnear 2006-2007 :*Laura Belle 2007-current Nicknames :*The Redeemer Saint Current Theme Song His primary theme is 'What You Know (Instrumental)' by T.I., While tagging up with Hellraiser in RJPW, the tag team theme is Walk With Me In Hell' by Lamb of God, Past Theme Songs 'Sawdust in the Blood' by Rob Zombie. 'With A Thousand Words To Say But One' by Darkest Hour. The New City Angels' theme music was '4 Words' by Bullet For My Valentine. Championships and Accomplishments *'RJPW' :*Grand Acclaim Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Xtreme Alliance' :*IWXA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'PWH' :*PWH World Championship (3 time) :*PWH Tag Team Championship (3 time) *'HP' :*hustlePRO King of Death Match Championship (1 time) Bill Graves Bill Graves Bill Graves